The Beginning
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: When the youngest Duke boy is recently orphaned and scared, what happens when he is taken to somewhere called the Duke farm?


Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating anything in a long time. I've gone through a vacation and a bout of writers block. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Bo Kent Who? I've got some ideas down and will be writing in the next couple days. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this little oneshot that came into my head as I was pondering on what to write to get out of this evil writing slump.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes. I write with the characters purely for pleasure.

**The Beginning**

The social worker held the hand of a recently orphaned two year old boy. The little blonde boy grasped a toy car in his other hand as the older man beside him led him to a farmhouse that he was told belonged to his Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha Duke. He was told he supposed to live here now. The little boy wasn't so sure about it and hid behind the social worker's leg as the large man knocked on the front door of the house.

Tears flowed from the boy's eyes. His two year old mind understood that something happened and that his mommy and daddy wouldn't be coming back. He understood it but he wasn't happy about it. He missed them and just wanted to be cuddled by his mom. But he knew he couldn't do that. She was dead. Since his mommy and daddy weren't coming back, this social worker had taken care of him and was now taking him to this farm. He knew he had to come. These people were family, and family was important. The little blonde was just scared. He hadn't met them before and didn't know if they were nice people or not. Since he wasn't sure, he hid behind the social worker's leg as the front door of the farm house opened.

Despite being a little scared, the little blonde boy peeked his head out from behind the legs of the social worker to have a look at who answered the door. The blonde was a little curious as to what his Uncle looked like. When the door opened, his baby blue eyes looked up and down the man who answered it. The man was nice looking, the boy decided. He wore overalls, and had a white beard and a nice looking smile. The two year old blonde guessed that it was his uncle. He kept looking at the nice looking man who was his uncle as the social worker talked to him and handed papers to him. After a few minutes, the white bearded man suddenly crouched down so that he was level with the blonde and then smiled.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" He asked.

The blonde boy clutched his car harder, but came out from behind the social worker's legs. He could tell that the man was nice, and didn't need to be feared. The boy looked at the white bearded man and said, "'m Bo."

The white haired man smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. "It's nice ta meet ya Bo. I'm yer Uncle Jesse."

Bo took Jesse's hand and shook it. All the boy's fear had gone. He liked Uncle Jesse. He answered him, "I know." Bo then held onto Jesse's hand and then tugged on it for a moment. He asked innocently, "Unca Jesse. Can I have a piece of cheese?"

The social worker smiled and left the boy with his uncle with a wave. His job was now done.

Jesse Duke gently squeezed Bo's hand. "Sure sprout. Let's go in and meet your Aunt Martha, and your cousins Daisy and Luke. Then we'll get ya some cheese."

"'Kay." Bo answered happily. He then walked boldly into the farmhouse, still holding tight to his little toy car.

The six year old Luke Duke was playing by himself in the living room with his toy racecar. He had been told that another cousin was coming to live with them at the farm. He was coming because his parents were killed in an accident, a lot like the one that his and Daisy's parents were killed in. The brunette haired boy turned his head when the front door opened and little steps could be heard. Luke's sapphire eyes met up with his little cousin's tear filled baby blue ones.

Bo walked in the door and his alert eyes spotted a dark haired kid in the living room playing with a racecar. When that brown haired kid looked up, Bo smiled and walked over to him.

The two cousins looked over each other. Luke saw the car clutched in the younger boy's hand. The older cousin smiled and then spoke. "You like cars?"

Bo shyly answered, "Yeah."

Luke replied, "I do too. My name's Luke."

The blonde smiled and answered, "'m Bo."

Bo still had tears in his eyes. He missed his mom and dad. Luke saw those tears and immediately went and gave his little cousin a much needed hug. " 's'okay Bo. Everythin's gonna be okay cousin."

Bo sniffed and looked into his cousin's eyes, tears still flowing from his own. Luke could read the questioning in the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah Bo. It'll be okay, I pwomise. I know it'll be okay Bo 'cause I lost my momma and daddy in a accident, like yours."

"Really?" Bo looked up and then initiated a hug for his older cousin who had suddenly looked a little sad.

"Yeah. Just like you Bo, Unca Jesse took me an' our cousin Daisy in. He's real nice an' so is Aunt Martha. I got my own room when i' happened, but I wanna share with you now you're here." Luke brushed his fingers through his cousin's mop of blonde hair. "Everythin's okay now, you'll be okay. I'm gonna watch over you."

"'Kay Luke if you say so," Bo answered. He also spontaneously added, "I love ya Luke. 'M happy yas my cousin."

Luke smiled again and told Bo, "I love ya too." Luke than picked up his car and then poked Bo's car and asked, "Wanna play 'racecars' with me?"

Bo jumped for joy and shouted "Yes I wanna play!" and then plopped on all fours and began to race his car against Luke's making loud revving sounds.

Uncle Jesse looked on from the kitchen and giggled silently when he saw his two nephews playing with their cars together. He was glad to see that Bo's tears were gone and that a silly smile was on his face. Jesse was proud of Bo, and of Luke. He was proud that Luke could help Bo feel welcome in the house, and in the family. Jesse could tell already that those two would become the best of friends despite their age difference.

Bo rolled his car up the family rocking chair's 'foot,' hesitated for a moment, and then pushed it forward. The little car launched off the curve, the ramp, and Bo let out a loud "Yeehaw!"

Luke laughed out loud and told his little cousin that that was beautiful.

Bo smiled and told Luke innocently. " When 'm growed up, I wanna do that for real Luke."

"We can do it tagether Bo." Luke said and held out his hand.

The two year old blonde excitedly exclaimed, "Alright Luke! Tagether!" and clapped his hand to Luke's making a promise.

_Well now folks, we all know where this ends up. We'll see y'all real soon._

The End of the Beginning


End file.
